


The Wedding of the Century

by JadedAngelRising



Series: Prue/Andy Family Series [3]
Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedAngelRising/pseuds/JadedAngelRising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, Prue and Andy finally make it to the wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding of the Century

**Author's Note:**

> {A/N: Here’s Part 3 for the PruexAndy one-shot series! I’m hoping you guys are enjoying this as much as I’m loving writing it, again if you want a full length story just let me know I’ll be more than happy to do it. Love ya, ~Jaded}

News of the engagement had taken off so fast, Prue still felt like her head was spinning. There had been so much planning just in the last few weeks that it felt like she’d never get a chance to rest again.

Although she was swamped with wedding plans amidst her daily photography job, Prue honestly couldn't complain.

She was mere hours away from marrying the man she loved more than anything, and that was a damn good feeling.

As Piper and Phoebe raced around the room the three of them were currently holdup in, she couldn't do anything but smile.

Everything was coming out perfectly, and as much as she had never really imagined her wedding day she had to admit she loved every minute of this.

They had just finished her makeup, and were rushing to get her into her wedding dress. 

Being behind schedule seemed to have driven Piper into a near panic, as she delicately yet frantically helped to yank Prue’s dress into place.

“It looks a little tight Prue,” Phoebe mumbled as they finished lacing up the back.

Prue had to admit it did fit a little more snugly than it had the last time she tried it on just a few weeks ago, but she wasn't particularly worried about it.

She had been gaining little bits of weight here and there for awhile now, and it truthfully didn’t bother her anymore.

“It’ll be fine, I can barely breathe but it’s too late to get a different dress now!”

She was perfectly ready, and as she stood in front of the full length mirror, she almost didn’t recognize herself.

This creature was beautiful, glowing, something Andy would surely love. Not that he didn’t love her already, but he loved it when she got all dressed up.

It was so rare for her, what with their usual demons popping in every few minutes that when it actually did happen everyone around the sisters were stunned.

Once Piper and Phoebe were done with the finishing touches on their makeup, the three women left the room.

Piper and Phoebe descended the stairs together, then waited with Andy and Leo for Prue to come down.

The music change was her obvious cue, and for a moment Prue was overcome with a sudden bout of nausea.  
Taking a deep breath, she forced it away to worry about later and slowly began her descend. 

Her mother and Grams were in attendance, as well as the girls’ father. And oddly enough, an Elder had offered to officiate the wedding.

Something about a “twice blessed event,” coming from this marriage and the Elders wanted to offer their full blessing and support.

Prue of course had naturally been wary and against it at first, but Andy and Leo had eventually worn her down and here they were.

She finally came to a stop next to Andy, and the nausea she had been forcing down slowly began to fade away.

Her smile mirrored his, and lit up the whole room. They faced each other, getting lost in the moment as the Elder began the ceremony.

Prue had spaced out on most of it, having been awake for the last 12 hours finishing up last minute things for the wedding. 

She was uncharacteristically exhausted, and even coffee hadn't brought her completely back into the land of the living this morning.  
Thankfully, Piper gently nudged her just as they were coming to the important part.

“The couple has chosen to write their own vows, and will share them now.”

Prue stared straight at Andy, her hands shaking slightly as she took the folded up paper from Piper’s outstretched hand.

“Andy, love used to be a terrifying concept to me, and some days it still is. Especially when I realize that, I’ve loved you almost as long as we’ve been alive. 

And the more I think about it, the more I can’t seem to find the proper words to describe just how much I love you. Our love, has been the driving force in my life for years, and it will continue to be that way for years to come. 

You, are one of the best things to ever happen to me, and I promise that as long as we live. I’ll love you, cherish you, be equal to you, and always lift you up when you fall. I promise, to be your wife, your best friend-“

Prue quickly stalled here, for just a moment the emotions getting the best of her. Catching her breath, she wiped the tears from her eyes and gave Andy a watery smile. 

“-the mother of your children, your cheerleader, your rock. You’ve been the best friend, boyfriend, fiance I could ever ask for and now, I know you’ll be the best husband and future father possible. 

I love you, to the ends of time and back, and I can't wait for the adventures the rest of our lives will bring.”

As she looked away from her tear stained paper, and once again up at Andy, Prue realized that he too was crying.

And for a moment, she reveled in the sight of such emotional love. The sniffling could be heard all around the room, as Andy took her hand.

“Prue, you’ve been my best friend since we were kids, and that friendship grew into something so beautiful that two humans couldn't have possibly handled it.

Your love, took me so high, that there was no way I could become anything but what I am now. 

Your guardian angel, your fiance, your best friend, your husband. And, I still can’t believe that we finally made it to this moment. 

Now that we have I want so many more of these special moments with you, and I can’t wait to see what this path in our life brings.  
I promise, to be your shoulder to cry on, your rock, and anything else you could possibly need while we go on this journey together.”

Prue was almost certain her makeup was permanently ruined by the time Andy had finished his vows. 

She glanced out at the small audience they had, and found similar states of ruin on their faces too.

“I now pronounce you man and wife, you may finally kiss your bride.”

Prue leaned up, just as Andy leaned down and the kiss felt something like a car crash almost.

Instant, and powerful so intense Prue felt the air leave her lungs in a rush.

It only lasted a minute, but Prue could have sworn she felt something beyond human in that kiss.

Something, magical and although she had gotten used to the many strange ways magic had woven itself into their lives… That had felt entirely different.

Binding, as if that single kiss had sealed their fate indefinitely. When they pulled away, though shaken Prue displayed the biggest smile.  
She was now officially Prue Trudeau, even if Grams would never let her actually take Andy’s last name. 

The clapping and cheering erupted almost immediately, and Andy swooped her up into his arms.

Leaning up, she kissed him again as he lead them up the stairs. 

“Don’t steal our sister too long!” Piper, of course and Prue could only laugh. “We’re just going to change clothes!”

They disappeared completely up the stairs, and into Prue’s bedroom where Andy set her down and she immediately began begging him to unlace the dress.

“I swear it was like the corset just kept getting tighter.” Andy nodded along to let her know he was listening, as he worked her out of the dress.

“I’m not surprised, this dress looks really tight on you…” That was the second time Prue had heard that today, and it was really starting to annoy her.

Not because she had gained the weight, but because it seemed to be a source of concern to everyone else.

“It was just a dress Andy, I’m only going to wear it once.” As soon as she was free from it, she stepped out of it and placed it on the bed.

She quickly slipped into the cream colored dress she had waiting up here for the reception, sighing slightly when her ribcage fully expanded for the first time in an hour.

Once they were both changed and ready, she lead the way back downstairs where everyone was waiting.

Piper and Phoebe had changed the conservatory into the reception area, and had time to change clothes themselves.

The cheering erupted again as soon as Prue and Andy came into the room, all smiles and fingers laced together.

Many pictures were taken, and many toasts were said. For a while, Prue honestly forgot that they had to return to their normal lives tomorrow.

They had far too much work to think about taking a honeymoon now, but they did have a hotel room booked for tonight.

The reception went on for hours, until it was nearing midnight and the summoned guests had to leave.

“Are you sure you guys can clean this up on your own?” This was the fifth time Prue had asked in fifteen minutes.

And once again, Piper and Phoebe nodded as they continued in their in their mission to get the Manor clean.

“We’ll be fine, just go enjoy what little time you two have! Besides, if we need help we’ll leave it till tomorrow.”

Nodding a bit, Prue hugged both her sisters again before finally letting Andy orb them out of the Manor.

When they rematerialized just inside the hotel lobby, hidden from view Prue yawned softly.

It had been such a long day, and yet Prue knew there was still more to look forward to.

They quickly got checked in, and lead to their room. A smirk quickly claimed the brunette’s face as she used her powers to shut the door.

Part one of Andy’s plan was officially complete… And maybe, just maybe Prue was ready to start on part two.

**Author's Note:**

> {A/N: So, here was Part 3 of the 4 part one-shot series! I hope you love reading it as much as I’ve loved writing it. Only one part left until this series comes to a close, so if you like it let me know you’re interested in a full length story about these one shots! Love ya, ~Jaded}


End file.
